I CHOOSE YOUPRAYING MANTIS! Shino OneShot
by cowgirlsym
Summary: Alrighty then! This is a Shino one-shot! I know that a lot of you girls out there may think hes creepy mainly because he handles bugs but I don't and therefore he needs love just like everyone else in the series! I hope all you Shino fans enjoy! Oh and just for arguments sake this is in Shippuden time. I OWN NOTHING!


(Shino's point of view)

It was a rather calm day in Konoha, the wind rustling the tree leaves as I began my walk through the forest. Our team had been given the day off since our recent mission with Naruto. I have been in many insect battles with the Aburame clan and its members but never one as...eccentric as this one turned out to be. I had just straightened myself out from observing some fire ants as they scurried back to their home with food (which I could only assume were chip crumbs from Choji) when a girl suddenly jumped out from behind the tree yelling-

(Readers point of view)

I leapt out yelling, "I CHOOSE YOU...PRAYING MANTIS!" Which took him completely off guard! My plan is working! My favorite praying mantis sitting on the hand I had pointed at him tilted her head then looked back at me, I then brought her back to me, "Don't look at me like that, Do`kuja." The praying mantis looked from Shino back to me, "I know hes our idol but, if we're going to prove that we're the best we have to fight and beat him." I then glance at Shino, "Will you please excuse us for just one moment?" He nods with what I could only assume was a look of confusion as I then go back behind the tree.

(Shino's point of view)

The girl made her way back behind the tree. Me an idol? I always thought that such popularity only belonged to Neji Hyuuga and Sauske Uchiha. I could hear both sides of the argument as I then leaned against the tree awaiting them to finish. "But _, I don't think I can fight his beetles." Came the voice of the praying mantis which was soft spoken. "I know, its a little intimidating but we can do it!" The girl said trying to encourage her friend and teammate. "But what about his beetles? They'll seek out your chakra." The praying mantis was beginning to sound like my teammate Hinata. "Don't worry, I have a plan." The girl said oddly sounding like someone else I know. "OK, but-" "No buts about it, we can do this! I believe in you! You believe in me right?" "Yes _, I do believe in you!" "Alright! Lets do it!"

(Reader's point of view)

"Alright! Lets do it!" I exclaim running out from behind the tree to see Shino leaning against it. I stopped and just stared for a moment, 'He is so hot like that!' I thought, 'Now is not the time to be admiring him!' I then took a breath about to make my challenge known when he took the words right out of my mouth, "You want to challenge me, correct?" I then changed what I was about to say, "Yes, do you accept?!" Shino pushed himself off the tree, "It is proper to first introduce yourself to the one your challenging, Miss _." "Oh, your right." I bowed slightly, "My name is, _ _." Shino then returned my bow with a bow of his own, "Shino Aburame. Its nice to meet you." I then straightened out, "Wait, how did you know my name?" Shino straightened up, "I over heard you and Do`kuja talking. You were only behind the tree after all." My jaw dropped then a big grin spread across my face as I stepped closer to him, "You can understand her too?!"

(Shino's point of view)

I'm a bug master how can I not? She must have only battled novices who could only understand their own. "I wouldn't be a insect master if I didn't understand multiple insects." _'s smile just got bigger as she got more exited. She started asking me questions which I then in turned answered and that's how the rest of the day was spent, we never battled...in the physical form. Our battle almost seemed to be more a battle of our knowledge on insects, there were things she knew that I didn't and vice versa. Minutes turned to hours and before we knew it day had turned to night.

(Readers point of view)

Night crept upon us so suddenly, it was too soon for me. Against my wishes my body shivered in the night air and not even a moment after his hand was on my shoulder, "Your cold, will you allow me to take you home?" He asked as he began unbuttoning his top jacket. I nodded and bowed, "I would be my honor." I then felt his jacket on my back and over my shoulders. I looked up to see him still have a jacket on but fastening his main one around my shoulders, "Thank you." He nodded and we began our walk to my home, things became quiet, too quiet for my taste, unbearably quiet. 'What do I say?! What do I do?!' And by the time I finished that thought we were at my front door. "I guess this is goodbye." He said and without second thought I turned and said-

(Shino's point of view)

"Can I see you again?!" _ said, I hadn't expected it. Her golden hair's reflection of the moon created a halo around her head and her bright blue eyes were lit up with hope. How could I resist? "Yes. Next time, I'll find you." I say my smile hidden behind my hood. She smiled and hugged me, "Thank you!" She said her head on my chest and her arms around my ribs. It took me by surprise and at first I wasn't sure what to do but before I could do anything it was over, she let go and looked up at me and I thought I could see a slight tint of blush on her cheeks. She smiled back at me one more time as she went inside. I looked down, smiled and just as I turned to go home the door opened again. "I almost forgot to give you back your coat." _ said placing my coat in my hands then kissing my cheek, "I hope to see you soon." She said then went back inside and closed the door.

(Reader's point of view)

After I kissed his cheek I rushed back inside my heart pounding in my chest and my back to the door. I jumped feeling little feet crawling on both my hands, I bring them both up. On one hand sat my faithful friend and companion, Do`kuja and on the other were a few of Shino's beetles. I looked at them and smiled, "You must have switched places with my male praying mantis, Resura." I brought your hand closer to my face as the beetles turned and looked at me, "So, does that make you mine?" The beetles crawled onto my nose, around my face and to my ear and I heard a little whisper of, "Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~3 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~

'It has been 3 months since that day and I've been loving everyday that I've spent with him! How can everyone not love him?! I know I love him!...Wait...I love him? I've known this for a while, how could I not?' You thought as you were wondering through the forest. You felt both bugs start to scurry around your body, "I see he's nearby." You say to yourself. "More so then you think." You feel a breath pass by your ear. You jump unaware that his hood was down, his sunglasses were off and his coat was unbuttoned until your lips brushed up against his. You jump back and blush a dark red seeing him in all his sexy glory. You look up into his eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't m-" Shino leaned forward and captured your lips with his own.

At first you were surprised and you weren't sure what to do, but when he wrapped his arms around your waist you just melted into it and wrapped your arms around his neck. The kiss continued for what felt like an eternity it steadily building in passion as your hands went down to his chest and one of his went through your hair and rested at the back of your head. Finally you broke apart for air, you looked up into his eyes, "I-I love you, Shino Aburame." He looked at you a smile on his face, his hand now gently brushing against your cheek as a beetle crawled from his hand to your ear as it then whispered, "He loves you too."

You smile and lean forward this time capturing his lips with your own then feeling little feet crawling around your body.

(Hope I didn't disappoint any Shino fans. Any criticism or praise is welcome!)


End file.
